


Doing It Right

by Jessi



Series: Teen Angel 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bunker Fic, Dean sings along to New Order, Fallen Castiel, First Date, Love Confessions, Songfic, Star Gazing, Teen Angel 'verse, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi/pseuds/Jessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Angel ‘verse 30 Day OTP Challenge: On a date</p><p>It’s been three days since that night at the bar, and its life altering aftermath. Since then Dean hasn’t been so much avoiding Cas as keeping himself very busy, away, at places where Cas isn’t at. Ok, so maybe he is avoiding Cas. It’s not that he regrets what happened, <i>God no</i>, that was one of the best nights of his life, it’s just that he doesn’t know how to do this. The talking it out, the establishing a grown up relationship thing. With Cassie they would just fight, and then have awesome make-up sex, and then eventually they fought, and there wasn’t any make-up sex, and it was done. With Lisa, Dean showed up at her door out of his mind with grief, and it developed from there, then ended just as messy. But Cas, he wants to do right by Cas, go about things properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It Right

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a bit different. It's set earlier than anything I've posted so far in the Teen Angel 'verse. Cas has only been at the bunker for a little over two weeks here. There's a reference in this to a night at the bar that will come up in a drabble later in this 'verse, but that hasn't been mentioned previously. You obviously don't need to have read that, since it won't be posted for awhile still, to follow this one. 
> 
> You also get a glimpse here into how Cas started to get into the music he likes. 
> 
> Mostly just sweet backstory to how they ended up where they're at in the rest of the Teen Angel 'verse. Enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> These fics are written for fans and brokenhearted queers with _needs_ so no you may not teach them in your class. I didn't go to college and neither will my fics. We're keepin' it real.

It’s been three days since that night at the bar, and its life altering aftermath. Since then Dean hasn’t been so much avoiding Cas as keeping himself very busy, away, at places where Cas isn’t at. Ok, so maybe he is avoiding Cas. It’s not that he regrets what happened, _God no_ , that was one of the best nights of his life, it’s just that he doesn’t know how to do this. The talking it out, the establishing a grown up relationship thing. With Cassie they would just fight, and then have awesome make-up sex, and then eventually they fought, and there wasn’t any make-up sex, and it was done. With Lisa, Dean showed up at her door out of his mind with grief, and it developed from there, then ended just as messy. But Cas, he wants to do right by Cas, go about things properly. 

So he’s avoiding him. Until he figures it out. This particular Monday morning avoiding Cas means Dean is at the only laundromat in Lebanon, washing all of his, Sam, and Cas’ clothes. While the bunker is surprisingly accommodating for a time capsule, the washers and dryers are ancient and terrifying.

So he gathered up all the laundry, and snuck out before Cas was awake, because Cas likes to sleep in, and Dean is a coward and saw a chance to make a break for it. 

He’s waiting for the last wash load to finish so he can switch it out, and he takes a break from watching the rest of the clothes bounce around in the dryers to look at the community bulletin board. Ever since they settled down in one place he likes shit like that, being part of a community, having a home. It’s while he’s looking at the bulletin board that he sees it, the perfect first date for he and Cas to go out and make it official. The Lebanon Arts Committee are doing a summer series of movies in the park, and Wednesday night they’re showing the original Star Wars. Dean stars planning immediately. 

Two hours later and back home in the bunker finds Dean in his room, digging through his dresser for something to wear to the movie. It’s not easy, because he never bothered to build a wardrobe with anything in-between suited up fake official, and flannel clad hunter. He adds “buy outfit” to his list of shit to do before Wednesday, and lays down on his bed to try to think of the best way to go about asking Cas out on a date.

Wednesday morning rolls around faster than Dean would have liked, and he’s a bundle of nerves. He again slips out before Cas wakes, but this time with a sweeter intent.

When Cas wakes up and pads into the kitchen dressed again in Dean’s clothes, a pair of jeans with holes in the knees, and a faded old Motley Crue shirt Dean has had since high school, Dean intercepts him on his way to the coffee pot.

Grumpy half asleep Cas yawns in his face and grunts out a gravelly “What?”

“Can you run out to the car real fast? I forgot something in the backseat.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“I, uh, um, just get it for me, ok?”

“What is it?”

“It’s the only thing in the backseat, you’ll know, ok, please?” Dean tries to mimic Sam’s best puppy dog eyes.

Cas sighs, and with an eye roll heads out to the car, not bothering to put on shoes.

Less than two minutes later he walks in, stars in his eyes, holding a bouquet of two dozen red roses.

“Dean, are these _for me_?”

Dean smiles and nods, “Read the card.”

“Oh! I didn’t even see that there was a card, let me just-” and Cas pries the card from it’s nest, and opens the small envelope.

_Castiel, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner and a movie tonight? Yours, Dean Winchester_

Cas looks up at Dean with wet eyes, and flashes a blinding smile, “Yes, I would love to join you tonight. What time are we going?”

“The movie starts once it gets dark, so we should be to the park around 8:30 to get a good spot. I made dinner reservations for 7:00 if that works for you?”

Cas agrees and goes about finding a vase for the flowers. 

Flowers in water, and mug of coffee in hand, Cas realizes, “Wait. I don’t have anything to wear.”

Which is true, Cas’ holy tax accountant get up was destroyed in his journey to the Winchesters, and he’s been living in Dean’s scruffy cast offs ever since.

But Dean planned for this “Don’t worry, I’ve got it all covered.”

Once breakfast has been eaten, and the mess cleaned up, Dean tells Sam and Cas he needs to head out for a few hours. He promises Cas he’ll be back in plenty of time for their date. When he says it, he feels a little light headed and giddy. _His date, with Cas._

He heads to the small strip of shops that serve as the downtown, and heads into the general store, the only place to buy clothes in town. There aren’t a lot of options, the men’s section leans more toward work clothes and western wear, but he finds crisp new dark denim Levi’s 517s for he and Cas, and buys himself a slim black Dickies long sleeved button up work shirt, and gets Cas a plaid cowboy cut shirt in shades of blue and grey with pearl snaps. He figures he can wear his boots, but Cas needs shoes, because Jimmy’s dress shoes are pretty much done for, and though he’s been borrowing a pair of boots from Dean, he has smaller feet and really needs his own. He had peeked inside Jimmy’s shoes before he left to check the size, and unfortunately the only shoes in the whole store in Cas’ size are a pair of traffic cone orange Converse Chuck Taylors, dusty and forgotten in a back corner. Dean pays for his purchases, stops at the bakery to buy a cherry pie to share during the movie, and the liquor store attached to the gas station for a bottle of wine. He doesn’t know anything about wine, so he goes with red, because cherries are red, so they should pair well together. Maybe. 

Back at the bunker he packs the pie, wine, two forks, and a blanket into an old fashioned picnic basket he found in the depths of the basement.

Then he folds Cas' new outfit carefully and sets it, shoes on top, outside of Cas’ bedroom door, knocks lightly, and goes to shower and get ready. 

At quarter to 7:00 he’s again standing outside Cas’ door, this time shuffling nervously from foot to foot, willing himself to knock. Just as he works up the courage and lifts his fist Cas opens the door.

“Oh!” Cas startles.

“Hey, uh, yeah, I was just coming to get you.” Dean rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Then he takes in Cas with a head to toe gaze, “Wow, you look, uh, gorgeous.”

Cas blushes. Dean’s never seen him do that before, not even that time in the brothel. It’s a new human Cas thing, and it’s cute. Dean grins at him.

“Thank you, you look good as well.”

“So, ready to go?”

Cas nods.

Dean takes a deep breath, reaches out his hand blindly, catches Cas’, and grips. His palms are sweaty, but Cas’ are too, so he figures it’s ok. 

They head out to the car hand in hand, yelling out goodbyes to Sam as they leave.

Dean holds the passenger door open for Cas, and shuts it behind him. Then he jogs around the car, gets in, and a short drive later they’re at the restaurant.

Lebanon is a tiny town. There aren’t many restaurants, and the ones that are there are almost all fast food. The only “nice” restaurant is a place called Mario Chang’s House of Pasta and Chinese. It’s dim inside, with dragons painted on the walls, and candles dripping wax down old chianti bottles. It’s super effing weird, and that’s something coming from a guy who has literally been to hell. And heaven. And purgatory. 

Cas apparently feels the same, despite not having a lot of experience with restaurants, and he leans over to Dean while they wait to be seated and whispers in his ear, “While I appreciate all the effort you’ve put into this evening, wouldn’t you rather we just drive through McDonalds and get some burgers and fries? I don’t know that the food here is fit for human consumption.”

Dean chuckles, and nods. “Yes, let’s just, yeah.”

They walk back out the way they came. 

Once they have their food, they head to the park early, and eat sitting on the trunk of the Impala, side by side, thighs touching. Dean hasn’t been on very many actual dates, but so far this one is the best he’s had. 

Cas seems happy too, chowing down two Big Macs and a large fry. 

Once they’ve eaten they just sit and talk. They reminisce about hunts they’ve been on and monsters they’ve fought. They talk about how well Sam is healing from the trials. They don’t talk about the Leviathan, or purgatory, or the angels and Metatron. It’s nice. Cas talks about how overwhelming it is to be human, but turns to Dean and says “but in a good way. I like it, I like feeling.” Dean takes his hand and squeezes it. They sit and watch puffy clouds in the sky give way to shades of orange and pink, then grab the picnic basket and head toward the big screen set up at the other end of the park. 

Dean hems and haws over where to sit, but eventually picks what he swears is the perfect spot. He lays out the blanket, but keeps everything else in the basket for later. He and Cas sit down, close to each other, but not touching, and wait for the movie to start.

Once it’s dark and the movie starts, Dean finds he can’t keep his eyes on the screen. He’s watching Cas watch Star Wars. He wants to see every reaction, every expression. Plus, he really wants to hold Cas, but he’s still a little nervous. Halfway through the movie he gives in to his urges, and pulls the classic “yawn and stretch.” Once his arm is around Cas’ shoulders, and they’re snuggled up close, Cas turns to him and whispers in his ear, “Sam warned me you would do that, I was starting to worry you were too afraid.”

Dean turns to defend himself, and to call Sam a few choice names, but when he turns Cas’ face is _right there_ and Dean is looking into never ending blue, and before he even realizes it he’s kissing Cas, in a park, in bumblefuck Kansas. Cas kisses back passionately, like a wild thing, and Dean quickly has to break for air.

“Not that I don’t like doing that, but we probably shouldn’t here. I know we’re both pretty badass, but I’m not sure even you and I can fight an entire town at once.”

Cas looks thoughtful, “Yes, I suppose you’re right. I always forget about the human fixation on sexual orientation.”

He snuggles back in to Dean’s side, and Dean reaches for the picnic basket, he whispers to Cas, “Here, I brought pie, and wine.” He pulls out the pie and opens up the box, hands Cas a fork, then unscrews the cap on the cheap wine. They pass the bottle back and forth, taking swigs of the terrible drink between bites of pie. By the time the movie ends half the pie is gone, and they’re both pleasantly buzzed from the wine, though not anywhere near drunk. 

They pack up and head to the car.

“Are we going home?” Cas asks, looking disappointed at the prospect of the date ending.

“Nah, not yet. I’ve got one more thing planned.”

Dean drives them out far into the countryside, no light anywhere nearby, and switches off the engine so just the battery is on, powering the radio, he rolls down the windows, turns up the speakers, and asks Cas to join him on the hood.

“I thought we could just watch the stars for awhile. I used to do this with Sammy, and I always thought it would be nice to do it on a date.”

“It is.”

They lay back on the hood and watch the sky. The radio is tuned to the only station that comes in so far out in the country, one of those stations that plays a mix of everything. A Shania Twain song ends, and then a song starts up that Dean recognizes.

It’s not his usual type of music, but it was kind of popular when he was younger, and he knows it well enough to hum along.

Cas turns to him, a look of wonder and surprise on his face, “I like this song, very much.” It’s the first time Cas has ever expressed any preference about music. 

Dean listens to remember the words and starts to quietly sing along

_Every time I think of you_  
_I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue_  
_It's no problem of mine_  
_But it's a problem I find_  
_Living a life that I can't leave behind_  
_But there's no sense in telling me_  
_The wisdom of the fool won't set you free_  
_But that's the way that it goes_  
_And it's what nobody knows_  
_well every day my confusion grows_

_Every time I see you falling_  
_I get down on my knees and pray_  
_I'm waiting for that final moment_  
_You say the words that I can't say_

_I feel fine and I feel good_  
_I'm feeling like I never should_  
_Whenever I get this way_  
_I just don't know what to say_  
_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday_  
_I'm not sure what this could mean_  
_I don't think you're what you seem_  
_I do admit to myself_  
_That if I hurt someone else_  
_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

_Every time I see you falling_  
_I get down on my knees and pray_  
_I'm waiting for that final moment_  
_You say the words that I can't say_

The song ends, and Cas is looking at Dean with love in his eyes, and the station is playing a commercial for a mattress store, and Dean doesn’t notice any of it, because his heart is in his throat, and goddamn if any other song came close to expressing how he feels about Cas. And just like that, he knows he has to say it.

He sits up, and starts to talk. Once Dean begins Cas sits up too so he can look at Dean’s face while he speaks.

“The other night, I didn’t do a great job of expressing myself.”

Cas gives a tiny laugh, “I think you did alright.” he says with a smirk.

Dean nudges him with his shoulders, “I’m serious. I mean I didn’t really tell you in words, what you mean to me.”

Cas’ eyes are like saucers, and he’s doing that head tilt like he’s really focused. Dean stares out at the dark of night in front of him, not looking at Cas.

“You pulled me out of hell, you gave up everything for me. You made some shit choices along the way, but so have I. You’re family, and my best friend, but you’re more than that too.”

Dean takes Cas’ hands in his and looks him in the eyes, “I love you. And I never say that to anybody, hell, I think I’ve said it to Sammy less than a handful of times our entire lives. But I’m telling you now, because I need you to know. I love you Castiel, I’m in love with you.”

Dean kisses Cas, just soft pressure, before Cas can reply. When he pulls back he looks scared, like maybe Cas has changed his mind.

Cas speaks before Dean can travel too far down the path of doubt and self loathing, “What I told you the other night was true, Dean. I’ve been in love with you since I first saw your soul in hell, and haven’t stopped a day since. I love you.”

He leans in and kisses Dean this time, only now there’s tongue, and teeth too. It’s not long before they end up in the backseat of the Impala, making love under a blanket of stars, too impatient to even wait the ride home for the grand finale of their first real date.


End file.
